I'm Here (DISCONTINUED)
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Juvia can't stand how Rogue has motion sickness and can't drive her to the mall like her friend's boyfriends do. He's never there and when he is, he ruins everything. How can she solve this problem, when she starts dating someone else? Rovia slight Lyvia I suck at summaries :D
**Hello! I felt like writing today and I wanted to make a one-shot about RoguexJuvia. I guess this this is kinda like a fanfic for the Rovia community because the names are pretty similar. Oh, and Juvia speaks in first-person, sorry! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! Just my OC. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Have you ever felt that whenever you're in trouble your hero isn't there to save you?

Or when they're finally there, they just ruin everything?

That's what happens a lot of the time with me and my boyfriend, Rogue. Sure, I love him and all but sometimes I just hate being around him. Especially when things are going so good and then he ruins the moment. We have a lot of fights and one time I was almost serious about breaking up with him. Why can't we just be a happy couple like everyone else?

I know, I'm being a bit selfish but Rogue has to be more serious about our relationship.

* * *

"Rogue can you drive me to the mall after school? Me and my friends are going shopping today." I asked Rogue as he walked me to my class.

"But Juvia, you know that I have terrible motion sickness." Rogue informed me. I puffed out my cheeks.

"Rogue-kun please?" I pouted and tried to look cute. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Puppy eyes won't work on me all the time." He sighed. How dare he say that to me!

"Fine, I'll go by myself!" I hissed. I stomped angrily to my history class and left Rogue in the hallway. _Ugh, why can't Rogue just get over his stupid motion sickness and drive me? All of my other friends have their boyfriends driving them everywhere while Rogue just walks me to places,_ I thought. Life is so unfair.

* * *

"Ohayo Juvia-chan!" My friend, Lisanna greeted me with a smile like every other day. I returned the smile.

"Hey Lisanna," I said. "What's up?"

"I'm excited to go to the mall today. Aren't you?" Lisanna replied.

"Well Rogue won't drive me there." I muttered. "He has motion sickness. I'm gonna look so uncool in front of everyone." Lisanna sat down at her desk and started taking out her history textbook.

"Don't worry! Nastu got over his motion sickness a few months ago. I think it's cute how Rogue walks you to the mall. I'm pretty sure a lot of people are jealous of your relationship." The white haired teenager said.

"What an idiot! You don't even have a girl friend yet!" A male voice yelled.

"Yeah but when I get one she'll be ten times better than yours!" Another person said. Lisanna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Natsu and Gray are fighting again. I better stop them." Lisanna walked over to where Natsu and Gray were. Erza also walked up to them.

"Lisanna, I can handle this." The student council president said. Natsu and Gray froze right in place. Erza gave them a death glare.

"It's my duty to keep this school in place. That means no fighting, no violence, and-" Erza looked over at Gray. "No stripping! Put your clothes back on!" Natsu snickered at Gray.

"You disgust me!" He whispered in Gray's ear. Gray quickly put his clothes back on and sat at his seat.

* * *

"Aye! So fish plus fish equals more fish! Yum!" Happy sensei was teaching us yet ANOTHER. DAMN. LESSON. ABOUT. FISH. He's a pretty weird teacher. He has blue hair and cat ears and a tail? I've gotten used to it but Lucy, my other friend acts strange and she's been at Fairy High longer than me.

"Psst!" Someone had thrown a note on my desk that read, _Hey! Gray is staring at you. I think the stripper likes you! -Gajeel._ I looked up at my best friend who was laughing to himself. I rolled my eyes. I used to have a crush on Gray but when I asked him to the prom last year he didn't accept it. It's obvious that he likes me now just because of my new hairstyle and how Lyon, his brother is all over me. Of course I'm not going to go out with him. He needs a taste of his own medicine.

Riingg! Riinngg! The bell rang for lunch and Natsu and Gray raced out to the hall.

* * *

"Wow! Your lunch looks amazing Lucy-chan!" Mira complimented the blonde girl. Cana started drinking her booze and wiped some off of her lip.

"Gee I wish I could prepare my own lunch. But my fridge is full of booze." Cana finished the bottle. Everyone sweat dropped. I continued eating from my bento box. Just then Mira started smirking.

"So, Juvia have you been hanging out with Gray lately?" She asked me. I blushed.

"Just so you know I'm dating Rogue." I replied.

"Aww but you two would make such a cute couple!" Mira cooed.

"Yeah Juvia. You know he likes you." Lucy joined in. I stood up.

"Well I don't like him back." I started walking back into the school building.

* * *

 _Class is starting again in three minutes, I better hurry,_ I thought. When I got to my locker to get my books the door was torn off. There was graffiti all over it and all my books were missing. _Who could've done this?_ I saw Rogue in the corner of my eye.

"Rogue! Err, I'm in a bit of a crisis here. Please help me!" I called out to him. He looked right at me but ran away. _Why did he walk away?_ I bent down to pick up what looked like a note on the floor. _Stay away from Rogue,_ It read. I couldn't go to class without a textbook. I sat down on the floor with my hands covering my face. I didn't know what to do. No one came to help me. They were all at their classes. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

About forty minutes have passed and still, no one is here. I heard foot steps coming closer and closer. I peeked at the person who was there. Green eyes. Brown hair. Who was that? The person in the hallway stopped and started snickering at me. They had a girls voice.

"A lost princess." The girl started to speak. "Her prince isn't here to save her. What a shame." She shook her head and sighed." Little did she know, her prince liked another princess." The girl laughed and walked away. Tears streamed down my cheeks. So I'm the lost princess. And since Rogue is my boyfriend he's supposed to be the prince. But he doesn't like anyone else. Right?

* * *

Pretty soon the hall started getting crowded again. Students from other classes stared at me. All classes had lockers that were next to each other. Except for me. I had to be separated from my class.

"Juvia?" Someone said. It was Lyon. That wasn't a surprise because he always stopped by to see me. I tried to hide my face.

"Lyon-sama..." I said through my sobs. When Lyon came up to me people started getting worried. They were obviously faking it only because Lyon was pretty popular.

"Juvia, what happened?" Lyon asked me softly while crouching down because he knew I didn't like people staring at me. Should I tell him what happened? He's such a kind guy.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone." I whispered. He made a sign that looked like he was zipping his lips closed. I smiled for a second and then frowned at the thought of what happened. I told him all about what happened to my locker and showed him the note I found.

"Hmm, that hand writing looks familiar."Lyon scratched his head and stood up. "I guess we'll have to find out after school. You don't wanna be late do you?"

"But I don't have my Biology text bo-" I replied.

"Borrow mine." Lyon cut me off. He handed me his text book. I started tearing up again.

"Arigato Lyon-sama! Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I could tell he was shocked. I walked slowly to class taking one last look at Lyon. He was dancing and pumping his fists into the air like a mad man. I giggled as he started to brag to people that I hugged him. Such a sweet, kind guy... No! Juvia, get a hold of yourself! Don't fall for people when you have a boy friend!

* * *

"Hey, where were you last period?" Levy came up to me looking worried. I bit my lip and made up a quick lie.

"I got lost and went to the wrong floor." I said without hesitation.

"Well you are still kinda new here." Levy said. "I'll give you a tour of the whole building if you want."

"Thanks but I think I'm getting the hang of things here."

So we're just doing boring biology. I didn't even pay attention to the lesson. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Okay this was meant to be a one-shot but I haven't updated my other story in forever. This might be more than two chapters. Lol I can't write long chapters for my life. Anyways, like, review, and follow! I love seeing your reviews!**

 **Nee: I want more gore!**

 **Me: Too bad.**


End file.
